tome_of_radiancefandomcom-20200215-history
Feats
This is a list of new feats suitable for Evoker characters. Other characters may select them as well, provided they meet the requirements. General Feats Awakened Light Though you have not yet answered the call to the path of radiance, and perhaps never will, a spark of infinite potential lies deep within your soul. Prerequisites: Must not possess a mote pool. Benefit: You may craft a single illumination of any kind, freely accessing any components without regard to class restrictions. This illumination may possess a mote cost of up to half your HD (to a minimum cost of 1m), and may be replaced whenever you gain a permanent HD. You may select your evoker stat for this illumination from Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma upon taking this feat. Once chosen, the evoker stat may not be altered. This single illumination may be evoked normally, but does not require the expenditure of motes and retains its mote cost only for the purpose of determining its effects. Once evoked, this illumination may not be evoked again until you have spent one minute concentrating on rekindling your spark of inner light. Special: If you should at some point gain a mote pool, you may choose to exchange this feat for Practiced Evoker at that time. Bottomless Reservoir You are a seemingly inexhaustible wellspring of lucent energy. Prerequisites: Luminous Reservoir class feature Benefit: Your luminous reservoir holds an additional two motes for every three motes of its base capacity. Special: You may take this feat multiple times. Its effects stack. Boundless Creativity Such is your spirit of invention that you have found ways to tinker even with the radiance of your own soul. Prerequisites: Stargazer Level 6th Benefit: You may add one to your stargazer Illuminations Known list. Unlike most illuminations, the illumination you gain with this ability may be recrafted whenever you prepare your illuminations, up to a maximum of once per day. This crafting functions exactly as recrafting illuminations upon gaining a level does. Burning Spirit When the chips are down, your radiance burns through your very soul, illuminating you with a force beyond compare... but not without cost. Prerequisites:Evoker level two Benefit: When you evoke an illumination, you may choose to burn your own essence to empower it as a free action. Doing so increases its mote cost by 50% (rounding down) for the purposes of determining the effect of the illumination's foundation. After the empowered illumination is resolved, you take 1d4 points of ability burn to your evoker stat. This ability burn does not fade until you have spent at least eight hours in restful sleep, or a racial equivalent, at which point it is healed completely. Demanding Luminosity Your resplendent power makes you almost impossible to ignore. Prerequisites: Illuminations class feature Benefit: Whenever you deal damage with an illumination, you may choose to distract some or all of the damaged creatures until the end of your next turn. Creatures distracted in this manner take a penalty to attack rolls against any creature other than you. This penalty is equal to + 1/4 the triggering illumination's mote cost. Extra Imbuement Your radiant armaments possess an unusually strong bond with you, and shine with a power greater than that wielded by others of your kind. Prerequisites: Radiant Armaments class feature, must be able to imbue armaments with at least two imbuements at once Benefit: Your maximum number of active imbuements increases by one. Focused Talent You have a distinct knack for a particular form of radiant power, though you occasionally lose sight of the bigger picture when caught up in your power. Prerequisites: Illuminations class feature Benefit: Select a single type of illumination you are capable of evoking - blasts, barriers, companions, or surges. If you have evoked no illuminations of any other type on your turn, you may elect to spend a number of motes on illuminations of your chosen type up to Level * 1.5. Once you have spent a number of motes greater than your evoker level on a single illumination type, you may not evoke illuminations of any other type until the start of your next turn. This feat in no way alters the maximum mote cost of your individual illuminations. Intelligent Device Your device is more than a mere weapon - it is an ally, bold and true. Prerequisites: Radiant Armaments class feature, Evoker level 2nd Benefits: Your device becomes an Intelligent Item. You may assign mental ability scores and powers to your device freely, so long as the sum of all base price modifiers you add to it does not total more than * your evoker level gp. Whenever your evoker level permanently increases, you may reassign powers freely, using the increased limit offered by your new level. Your device's alignment matches yours at the time you take this feat, and it views service to you as its utmost purpose. Special: Upon reaching evoker level 10, the maximum sum of all base price modifiers for your device becomes * evoker level. Special: If you possess multiple devices, a single intelligence inhabits all of them, though it may only occupy one device at a time. The device intelligence may jump into a new device as you summon it as a free action, or into one of your other devices within 5' as a swift action. Luminous Tinker Your curiosity regarding the inner workings of your power has led you to uncover abilities not normally harnessed by evokers of your discipline. Prerequisites: Illuminations class feature Benefit: Select three illumination components, which may be Foundation, Shape or Secondary components of any of the four basic illumination types. These components are henceforth considered to be available to you, regardless of your evoker class. Special: You may take this feat multiple times. Each time you take this feat, you may add three additional components to your class list. Eager Companions Your companions spring forth from your illuminant magic fully alert and ready to do battle with your foes. Prerequisites: Must be able to evoke Companion illuminations Benefit: When you use a companion illumination to summon a companion, it may immediately make its Greater Attack as a free action. Effortless Formula Your signature illuminations have been so thoroughly practiced that their use is second nature to you. Prerequisites: Complex Formula class feature Benefit: When you evoke one of your complex formula, it consumes only half the usual amount of motes. The effects of the illumination are unchanged - only the actual payment is reduced by this effect. Mortal Miracle Even against the most terrible of blows, against wounds that by all rights ought to be fatal, you find the reasons and willpower to stubbornly cling to life. Prerequisites: Must possess a mote pool Benefit: When you would die as a result of hit point damage, so long as you have at least one point in your mote pool, you may instead trigger this feat. Doing so instantly reduces your mote pool to 0, nullifies the damage that killed you, sets your hit point total to -9, and automatically stabilizes you. After triggering this feat, your mote pool will not refresh for one minute. Overlimit Your blazing passion for combat allows you to unleash the true potential of your radiant armaments. Prerequisites: Limit Boost class feature Benefit: When you utilize the limit boost of one of your radiant armaments, the virtual investment increases by 2m beyond the usual maximum. For every four evoker levels you possess, this boost increases by an additional 2m. Prism Shift The primal energies in your radiant powers are highly unstable, prone to dance along the spectrum at the slightest fluctuation of your mood. Prerequisites: Illuminations class feature, Must be able to evoke blast illuminations Benefit: As a swift action, you may change the elemental attunement of the prism component of a single blast illumination you currently have readied. Practiced Evoker Your studies in other subjects have not led you to neglect your inner radiance. It may not be the sole focus of your training, but your luminous spirit burns bright as ever. Prerequisites: Illuminations class feature Benefit: Your evoker level increases by two, up to a maximum of your HD. Special: You may take this feat multiple times. Its effects stack. Radiant Arsenal Most magical girls wield a single suit of resplendent equipment, but for you, such limits are unwelcome. You have called forth from your spirit additional tools, honing your skills with wide and varied armaments of light so as to be ready for any eventuality. Prerequisites: Radiant Armaments class feature Benefit: You gain an additional device, or an additional costume. This extra device or costume's archetype may be selected from any of those available. You may still only manifest a single device and a single costume at any given time - you select which one you wish to manifest when summoning your armaments. Special: You may take this feat multiple times. You may select a new device or costume each time. Special: If you possess the Twinned Device feat, you may summon another device from your arsenal in place of a copy of the original. You may select what combination of devices to summon whenever you manifest them. Special: You may qualify for feats that require a specific archetype of device using the archetype of any device you own, but you only gain the benefits of such feats when actually wielding a suitable device. Shining Mysticism You have learned to harness the power of your personal radiance to fuel your other magics. Prerequisites: Illuminations class feature, Spellcasting or Manifesting class feature Benefit: Select a single spellcasting or manifesting class you have levels in. For the purposes of determining bonus spells per day, bonus power points, and save DCs, you may use your evoker stat in place of whatever ability scores are normally used to determine those values. Special: You may take this feat multiple times. Each time you do, you must select a different spellcasting or manifesting class. Student of the Light Your understanding of your radiant power is without peer, and you learn new illuminations with ease. Prerequisites: Illuminations class feature, must be able to ready illuminations Benefit: Your number of known illuminations increases by one. If you possess more than one evoker class capable of readying illuminations, you must select one class to gain this benefit. For every ten illuminations you know from sources other than this feat, your number of known illuminations increases by an additional one. Special: You may take this feat multiple times. Each time you do, you must select a different eligible evoker class. Time to Shine Your link to the primal consciousness is unusually deep - when your open yourself to the light, it is all you can do not to be swept away with the force of the tide. Prerequisites: Manifest Persona class feature Benefit: When you change personas, you may choose to simultaneously manifest one of the illuminations from your new persona by expending the appropriate action. This allows the new illumination to be evoked with the same motes expended on shifting personas. The foundation component of an illumination manifested in this manner functions as if the illumination possessed a mote cost equal to half its actual mote cost - otherwise, its effects resolve normally. Wild Aspect Your aspects come and go as they please, and you find your powers are in a state of constant flux. Prerequisites: Manifest Persona class feature, access to Lesser Aspects Benefit: Select a single aspect, which must be chosen from a tier at least one lower than the highest tier of aspect you can select. Whenever you wake from at least eight hours of restful sleep (or your racial equivalent), you may exchange the chosen aspect for the usual aspect of one of your personas. This exchange lasts until you next wake from at least eight hours of restful sleep (or your racial equivalent), at which point the aspect is dismissed once more and may be immediately reassigned or ignored as you please. This effect in no way alters the illuminations associated with that persona, merely the effects of its aspect. You may exchange this bonus aspect for another legal option whenever you gain a permanent evoker level. Ancestral Radiant You are the descendant of one of the Heroes of Light. Your ancestor’s power flows in you like a wild river, and all those on the side of angels recognise within you that ancient legacy and for that you are greatly respected. And when ranged against those who would seek to snuff out that light, your words strike far harder. Prerequisites: Good Alignment, Evoker Level 1 Benefit: All good aligned creatures treat you as one step more friendly in interactions. This does not prevent you from lowering their relation to you naturally, but gives you a much better start. You also gain a Competence bonus to Intimidate, when used against Evil creatures, equal to half your HD. Special: You may only take this feat at first level. Lightforge Feats Not content with the costumes granted them, many magical girls actively train with and study the power of their costumes. Often, this gives rise to knowledge of lightforging - the ability to channel radiance into other attributes in much the same manner as a costume. Lightforge feats may have motes invested in them in exactly the same manner as costume elements, often enhancing their effects dramatically or unlocking entirely new functions. Twinned Device Lightforge The device of a magical girl is no simple hunk of metal - it is an idea, an infinite concept. You have realized this. And you have realized that so long as you hold your device, you have access to all the weapons you could ever need. Prerequisites: Radiant Armaments class feature Benefit: You gain a second device, identical in every way to your first. Any Enhanced Armaments effects, costume effects, or enchantments applied to your device apply to both weapons. For every 3m invested in this feat, you gain an additional copy of your device. You may wield these copies if you have the hands to wield them all - weapons beyond your capacity to hold simply hang in the air beside you, guided by your will and radiant power. Weapons that you do not or cannot wield are still capable of aiding in your attacks: whenever you take a full attack action, enemies within the reach of your device (for a melee device) or within 10' of your target (for a ranged device) take damage equal to base damage * number of floating devices. A successful reflex save halves this damage. Blazing Aegis Lightforge Such is your resolve to protect - protect your friends, your family, your home, or perhaps simply protect yourself and live a life worth living - that you have called it forth in physical form as a mighty ward against danger. Prerequisites: Radiant Armaments class feature, must possess a Marksman or Versatile device Benefit: When summoning your device, or retrieving it from storage form, you may simultaneously conjure a radiant shield in your off-hand. The shield functions identically to a buckler, a light shield, a heavy shield, or a tower shield (with the form being chosen each time it is manifested) and possesses a shield bonus to AC 1 greater than usual for a shield of its type. Your radiant shield can be enchanted normally, but you must be present throughout the entire enchantment process. For every 3m invested in this feat, the shield bonus granted by your shield increases by +1. If at least 3m are invested in this effect, adjacent allies gain a shield bonus to AC equal to the shield bonus granted by your radiant shield. Soulbond Feats Most adventuring parties - indeed, most healthy friendships in any walk of life - share a sense of camaraderie and trust that aids them in their endeavors. Some relationships, however, go beyond this, entwining two lives to such an extent their their very souls are bonded together. Soulbond feats can represent anything from romantic love to a pair of con men who've stuck together through good times and bad, but the relationship that powers them should always be one of profound importance to a character. A character gains no benefit from soulbond feats until they craft a soulbond with another individual with the Craft Soulbond feat. Otherwise, the feats function as normal. Soulbound partners need not select the same feats, and in fact, neither partner is compelled to select soulbond feats beyond Craft Soulbond if they do not wish to do so - each partner benefits from her own selection of Soulbond feats independently of the other. Craft Soulbond Soulbond Tapping into a deep, primordial wellspring of empathy and emotion, you are capable of connecting to those closest to you on a level unmatched in all the realms of gods and mortals. Benefit: In a ritual requiring eight hours of joint meditation, you and a single other individual with this feat may forge a powerful emotional link known as a Soulbond. This serves as the foundation of further soulbond feats, and provides the following bonuses: *You may communicate telepathically with your soulbound partner whenever they are within 100 feet. *You gain a +2 bonus to will saving throws against mind-affecting effects while your partner is within 100 feet. *You gain a +4 bonus to Sense Motive checks targeting your soulbound partner for each soulbond feat you possess (including this one). Over My Dead Body Soulbond With a practiced coordination honed by your intimate insight into your partner's defenses, you can interpose yourself to protect them from an enemy's assault. Prerequisites: Craft Soulbond, Combat Reflexes Benefit: Whenever your partner is targeted with an attack and is adjacent to you, before the attack is rolled, you may force the attack to target you instead. The attack then resolves normally against you, and you take a -4 penalty to AC against it. Using this ability is a free action that consumes one of your attacks of opportunity for the round. You may not use this ability if you have no attacks of opportunity remaining. Tenacious Bond Soulbond The sight of your partner, battered and harried by her foes, lends you new resolve to carry on in your struggle. Prerequisites: Over My Dead Body Benefit: When your partner is within range of your telepathic link and is reduced to a value below 50% of her maximum health by a hostile damage source, you gain DR/- equal to one half your HD, which stacks with any other DR you may possess. This DR/- lasts for one minute, regardless of your partner's condition after this effect triggers. Unyielding Hearts Soulbond Such is your willpower and devotion that when death itself would steal away your partner, you are able to shoulder the burden of life and beat your two hearts as one. Prerequisites: Tenacious Bond Benefit: So long as you are conscious and within range of your telepathic link with your partner, they automatically succeed at any stabilization checks they make make to avoid bleeding out. Additionally, if your partner's health drops below their death threshold (-10, for most creatures), you may attempt to stave off their demise, pouring your own vital energy into your soulbond to sustain their fading spark of life. Each round you continue to sustain your partner, at the beginning of your turn, you take nonlethal damage equal to the amount by which your partner's damage exceeds their death threshold (for example, if your partner has a death threshold of -10 and has been reduced to -23 hp by an enemy's attack, you will take 13 nonlethal damage at the beginning of each of your turns). This damage may be reduced by damage reduction as if it were untyped physical damage. If you are immune to nonlethal damage, you are dealt lethal damage instead. If you fall unconscious, or drop below 0 HP for any reason, you immediately cease sustaining your partner. Practiced Partnership Soulbond More than mere cooperation, when you and your partner work together on a project, you pool your talents into something far greater than the sum of its parts. Prerequisites: Craft Soulbond, Skill Focus (Any) Benefit: Whenever your partner successfully assists you with Aid Another, you gain a morale bonus to the check equal to one half your HD, rounded down, to a minimum of a +1 bonus. This bonus is in addition to the normal bonus granted by Aid Another. Unified Discipline Soulbond Having watched them do what they do so many times, your partner's abilities are in some ways as familiar to you as your own. With a bit of on-the-spot tutoring, you can follow their lead with uncanny precision. Prerequisites: Practiced Partnership Benefit: Whenever you are within range of your telepathic link with your partner and make a skill check with a skill in which your partner has more ranks than you, you may use your partner's skill ranks to calculate your bonus for the check. Catch Me Failing Soulbond Everyone botches up once in a while - that's a fact of life. You've picked up a particular knack for sensing when your partner is at her weakest, and know just when to step in to avert potential disaster. Prerequisites: Unified Discipline Benefit: Whenever you are within range of your telepathic link with your partner and your partner fails a skill check, you may immediately make an identical skill check, using your own bonuses. Your partner chooses whether to use their own result or yours, but must choose before you roll your check. If your partner possesses this feat as well, skill checks granted by this feat are not valid targets for this ability. Distant Bond Soulbond The mystical energies of your soulbond are far stronger than those of most such links, bearing thoughts and feelings over vast distances. Prerequisites: Craft Soulbond Benefit: The range of your soulbond telepathy increases to one mile. Additionally, whenever you are within range of your telepathic link with your partner, you may draw upon one or more of your partner's senses (Sight, Hearing, Smell, Taste, and/or Touch) in place of your own. Activating or deactivating this ability is a swift action. Doing so allows you to flawlessly perceive everything your partner does through the chosen senses, though your own corresponding senses are nonfunctional until you deactivate this ability. Traveler's Spirit Soulbond Your essence can extend far from your physical body, guided by the beacon of your resplendent soulbond. Prerequisites: Distant Bond Benefit: The range of your soulbond telepathy increases to an arbitrary physical distance - so long as you and your partner are on the same plane, you are considered to be within range of one another. Additionally, for the purposes of targeting your partner, any spell or ability with a range of Touch may be treated as if it had a range of Short instead. Abilities with ranges greater than Touch instead have their normal range doubled for this purpose, and you are always aware of the physical and mental status of your partner (including their health and any positive or negative conditions currently afflicting them). Where the Heart Is Soulbond The primordial link you share with your partner roils with unmatched quantities of energy - it is a bond that pierces the boundaries of planes and ensures that neither of you is ever truly alone. Prerequisites: Traveler's Spirit Benefit: The range of your soulbond telepathy now spans the planes - so long as no effect is actively blocking your communication, you are always considered to be within range of your partner. Additionally, whenever your ally benefits from a morale, insight, luck, sacred, profane, or competence bonus, you receive an identical bonus. Whenever your partner would suffer a morale, insight, luck, sacred, profane, or competence penalty, you may take some or all of this penalty upon yourself instead, reducing the penalty inflicted on your partner by an equivalent amount. This choice can only be made when a penalty is first inflicted - once it is in place, you may no longer transfer penalties to yourself. Your borrowed penalty shares its duration with the original penalty Unflinching Unity Soulbond You can predict your partner's actions with such ease that shielding them from your destructive powers is nearly effortless - and they trust you to shield yourself just the same. Prerequisites: Craft Soulbond, Illuminations class feature Benefit: Whenever your partner is caught within the area of effect of one of your illuminations, you may choose to exclude her from the illumination's effects. Twin Spirits Soulbond So close is your link to your soulbound partner that your power echoes with the same radiance that infuses her being. Prerequisites: Unflinching Unity, Illuminations class feature Benefit: Whenever you ready illuminations and your partner remains within 10' for the duration of the process, you may choose to ready a single illumination from her list of illuminations known in place of one of your own, even if the illumination is of a type or contains components normally forbidden to you. Alternately, you may replace one of your Innate illuminations in this fashion by spending five minutes in some activity with your partner - the replacement lasts until you choose to release it as a full-round action, reverting the innate illumination to its normal form. You may never have more than one illumination replaced in this manner. Lastly, you gain proficiency with your partner's device and costume. Heart's Reflection Soulbond Your bond with your partner is a fundamental part of who you are - and both of you are stronger for it. Prerequisites: Twin Spirits, Illuminations class feature Benefit: Whenever you use a surge with the Awakening component while adjacent to your partner, you may share a brief gesture with her - which can be anything from a fist bump to a secret handshake to a kiss - as a free action. Doing so allows the surge to target both you and your partner, and increases its effective mote cost for the purposes of determining the effects of its foundation component by 1m for every soulbond feat you possess.